The Darkest Hour
by EatMorChikin
Summary: KC meets the BladeBreakers and they meet an evil man named Capricorn. Some wierd stuff happens, will everyone be able to survive? RayXOC KaiXOC TyXHil
1. Meet the freinds!

**The Darkest Hour**

_Hey people, this is actually my friends story, I'm just typing and editing it and posting it on for your reading pleasure!_

* * *

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! DAMN!

* * *

The sun was shining very bright that morning when KC woke up; she had just had a very bad dream, a nightmare if you will. It was about her and she was in a BeyBattle with a very good looking boy. She knew this boy, but she couldn't see his face. Then the battle was over, it was a draw.

"Sorry" the boy said, and the strange thing was, KC didn't know why. As the boy was turning around, she had a feeling. It was a very sad and lonely feeling, she had no idea why, but she began to cry. She couldn't understand anything in this dream.

Her alarm clock then went off, KC pushed the snooze button and looked at the time, it read 7:32, she only had 23 minutes before her bus got there, she crawled out of her bed and ran to get some clothes.

After she got ready, she ran out to her bus and almost forgot her backpack, when she got to her bus finally, she saw her friends Maggie and Samantha.

"Hey KC, it's not like you to be late" her friends said in unison. "I got up late, and I wasn't late" KC said.

Then after about 10 minutes, she looked out the window and saw a boy. She blinked and he was gone.

"KC? Something wrong?" asked her friend Samantha, after noticing KC's disturbed look. "I think I just saw him" said KC. "You're just seeing things, you know he's in Russia" Samantha said.

"Yeah, you're right, he is in Russia" KC sighed.

The bus stopped at a few more stops and then they were at school.

They were separated as KC went to math and Samantha and Maggie went to science.

KC wasn't very popular because she was new to the school. She had just come from America, but lived in Russia before that. She walked into the math class and sat in the back, then the teacher came into the room and everyone sat down.

"Well class, we have a new student today," the teacher said, whose name was Mr. Ross. "Come into the room and introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself".

While this was going on, KC had a small flicker of hope that it could be him, 'don't think of him KC, it can't be him, it just can't' KC told herself, feeling foolish for even thinking that. A boy walked in, he was a very good looking boy, some girls stared at him and some even said 'Man, he's cute'.

The boy walked up to the front of the class and stated, "My name is Kai and I come from Russia."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell the class? Like what you like to do for example?" Mr. Ross asked Kai.

"I like to BeyBlade" he said. "Ok!" Mr. Ross exclaimed, not knowing what BeyBlading was. "You can go sit over there by KC" Mr. Ross said, pointing over to KC. He walked to the back of the class and sat behind KC. He stared at KC the whole time, then after an hour in a half the class got over. Kai turned out to be in every class of KC's. He stared at KC in every class, not even paying attention to the teachers.

School got over at 3:30, KC was at her locker getting her stuff to go home, Kai walked by and all the girls stared at him.

"Hey KC" said Maggie, walking over to her "Man, that guy thinks he's all that! I bet he could have any girl in the school!"

"Yeah" said KC, even though she knew he only wanted one girl. Sam came running to them.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone KC?" she asked, KC said ok and they walked to Sam's locker, which was pretty far away from her own.

"So, is it him?" Sam asked "you have to tell me"

"Yes, it's him" said KC. At that moment she slipped off her locket. It was a very beautiful locket with a heart shape, in the middle was a rose. KC waited a second and then opened it up. Inside was a place to put two pictures, one on each side. The left side was empty, but the right side had a picture of a boy. It was Kai's picture.

After Sam looked at the picture for a moment she said, "If he's so important to you, you should go and find him"

"You're right, and besides, there's something I need to talk to him about." KC said as she ran out the door...

* * *

_How was it? Good? Bad? Fugly? Tell me in a review! All reviews are e-Mailed straight to my friend:P _


	2. Some crazy stuff and OOC Kai!

**The Darkest Hour**

_Hey people! What's up! Ha-ha, just kidding! Whatever, on with the show! Uhh... story, whatever! And to the reviewer, the RayxOC doesn't come in for awhile, sorry! Either does TyXHil_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade; don't have a whole lawsuit against me!

* * *

For those who don't remember: KC had run out the school doors to go look for Kai...

* * *

After she got out the door, he was standing there, He had on the boy's uniform, its shirt was navy with a black trim and his pants were the same. He has crimson eyes and two-toned hair, the front was a slate color, and the back was a dark navy-ish color. Kai was leaning against the school building.

He turned his head and looked at her, "hey" he said. They started walking, they walked for about 10 minutes without saying a word, they ended up at a stream, it had a bridge over it and there was grass and a BeyBattle dish surrounding it. They stopped for a minute and the kids that were BeyBattling left.

"I didn't know you came to Japan" KC said, almost crying.

"I've been here for almost 3 years now"

"Oh. I didn't know" KC said. "I..." Kai's voice trailed off. "What?" KC yelled "Why won't you turn around and talk to me?"

"Sorry" Kai said

"Kai, you don't have anything to be sorry for!" KC said. "It's my fault you got hurt!" Kai argued.

"No, Kai, It's not your fault about what happened to me!" KC said. "But..."

"Don't worry, you didn't do it!"

KC then ran up to Kai and hugged him. "KC..." Kai said in shock. They stood there like that for about a minute before Kai said something. "I have to go; I said I would meet my friends"

"Is it Tyson and the others?"

"Yes" Kai stated.

"Can I come with you?" KC asked Kai. "Sure" he replied with a little smile.

They started to walk to Tyson's house, after about 5 minutes they arrived there.

'It looks like and old house, maybe even an old karate school' thought KC.

The house had a navy roof and a wooden fence. KC heard a clashing sound, like metal against metal, she knew that sound, it was a BeyBattle, she ran to the noise and saw Tyson blading against Max.

"Wow" KC said in shock. Max's blade flew to his hand, he caught it, Tyson did the same thing. Max turned around and stared at KC "Who's this Kai?" he asked.

"Don't tell me it's your girlfriend!" Tyson exclaimed, starting to laugh like a maniac.

"Whatever Tyson" said Kai going to sit down by the pond in Tyson's yard. "Just kidding, you know I didn't mean it" said Tyson still laughing

"Oh, is that what took you so long?" Max asked Kai. Kai ignored him.

Then a few seconds later a girl came rushing over to Tyson, giving him a death glare.

"TYSON! LOOK AT MY HAIR! IT'S GREEN!" the girl yelled angrily.

"That's Hillary" said Max "oh, and my name is Max by the way" He added.

"My name's KC, nice to meet you Max" KC said.

"Don't worry about them, they always fight" Said a voice from behind KC that she wasn't familiar with.

KC turned around and saw two buys, one had long raven colored hair and the other was really short, and he had dark brown hair.

"Hi, my name's Ray, and that's Kenny, but everyone calls him Chief" (My friend wrote Chef on accident in her rough draft!) Ray said. "Hi" said Kenny; he had glasses on top of his head.

"Hi," said KC "did Tyson do that to Hillary's hair?"

"Yeah, it was Tyson" said Kenny

"Did you hear?" yelled Ray, Hillary stopped chasing Tyson around the yard "There's going to be a new tournament and the BBA is back!"

"YES!" Said Tyson, jumping up for joy "Now I can win it again!" "Don't be so sure Tyson!" Said a boy in ripped jeans and a blue shirt that was torn at the sleeves. "OH! Do you really think you can beat me again?" Tyson said, laughing.

"Then I'll prove it! Come on! Let's have a battle!"

* * *

_BWAHAHA! Sorry for the short chapter, Uhh... yeah. Next chapter should be up by Wednesday, maybe, cuz I have to go somewhere to have a duel of Halo! _


End file.
